puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 24 Most Powerful Characters Of Puppy Dog Pals
Top 24 (Don't change without my permission) 24: Sinclair - Sinclair is kinda of powerful. It was shown when she had a fight with her biggest enemy, she is one of the most powerful charcters and we have her on our list. 23: Tina (Bingo's Trainor) - Tina is powerful too. Showed in her fights with many dogs, this female is independent for sure! 22: Tala Shine (Keia and Lady's Grandmother) - Tala was one of the strongest females of Puppy Dog Pals. She fighted crime and was the best at it, saddly she died on her hardest fight. 21: Knife The Merpup - Knife the merpup is one of the strongest merpups, biggest enemy of the good merpups, he is one of the bad guys. 20: Copper Gomez (Clover's Father) - He was very aggressive and was the reason why Clover's mother choosed to leave Clover. He died because he was very old. 19: Rani The Trainor - She was Tina's sister and was exactly like her little sister. She died by protecting her sister from a tornado. 18: Aiko (Annabell and Ken's daugther) - Aiko was also trained by Tina, she is very powerful too. Tina decided to make Aiko stronger than her. 17: Roxy - Roxy is one of the smartest and strongest character from Puppy Dog Pals. She is a friend of Bingo and Rolly. 16: Delta - Delta is Atka's wife. She was an independente girl before she met Atka. Now she is named one of the most powerful characters. 15: Tasha - Tasha is one of the charcters that's powerful. She wants to be a good girl but doesn't want to tell Arrcus but i believe she will have the power to tell him. 14: Kenai - Kenai is Delta's father. He was independent like her but he died protecting is daugther from a Tsunami. 13: Andrie - Suki's biggest enemy and one of the most powerful winged cats. She is very dangerous too. 12: Arrcus - Arrcus is one of the most powerful enemies that the Puppy Dog Pals had. He is probably the smartest too. 11: Snake -Snake is Hissy's biggest enemy. She is dangerous too and powerful. 10: Emily - Emily is one of the worst characters. Especially when she forces her daugther Molly to be bad when she doesn't want too, which makes her powerful. 9: Camilo - Emily's husband. Yes, he is the most powerful of his family. 8: Pain - Pain is Daphne's biggest enemy. Her best friend is Snake but she is more stronger than Snake. 7: The Bad Kitties - One of the most baddest characters of Puppy Dog Pals. They make it into the list. 6: Terror (Bingo and Rolly's Great-Grandfather) - He was powerful and a lot. One of the baddest dogs that ever existed. He died protecting his son and wife. 5: Atka's Father - He was against the Darkness Family, which maked Atka and Bingo enemies. He was killed by his own wife that betrayed him. 4: Akitla (Bingo and Keia's daugther) - She is very powerful and strong too. She was born to be a leader and doesn't let nobody or anything stop her. 3: Atka: Atka was very powerful that's why his dad loved him. He was rotten and rude but loyal to the ones who loved him especially Delta. He was killed by his biggest enemy Bingo. 2: Eliane: Eliane is one of Bingo's friends. She trained after her dad killed himself for her. She is now powerful. 1: Bingo: He is the most powerful. He has the Darkness Family powers and it was revealed in his fight versus Keliane, the worst girl in town. AND THAT WAS IT!!!!! Category:Fanfics